Faking Seizures
by Vietta
Summary: Elena takes Reno's video game, his one distraction from his mountains of paperwork. Gift fic for Shadow-Of-Intent!


It was a dark and dreary day, well, not really. Elena was beginning to think that it might become a dark dreary day if the storm clouds over Reno's pouting head didn't clear up soon, "Laney _please_ give it back!"

"No!" Elena refused, holding the small gaming console above her head as Reno made a desperate grab for it.

"But Laney!" Reno pouted, his lower lip sticking out prominently as he begged pathetically.

"Reno you have work to do!" Elena frowned, pointing to the yellowing stacks of paper that littered the red-heads cluttered desk. "Besides," She shook the device in his face tauntingly, "these things will give you seizures!"

"Can't you at least let me save my game first!?" Reno whined, grabbing for the device again. Elena pressed the power button, shutting the device off. Reno gasped in horror as the screen went blank, "Laney! I worked so hard to get to that boss battle! Why would you do that?"

"Because you need to do your work!" Elena placed her hands on her hips and glared at Reno disapprovingly.

Reno groaned and ran his hands down his face, "What've you got against fun Laney?"

"What've you got against work?" Elena huffed, shoving the gaming device into her jacket as Reno made to grab it again.

Reno pouted and shook Elena by her shoulders, "Laney its _work_! It'll kill ya ya know!"

"You knew that you could die when you signed up to be a Turk." Elena laughed, pushing Reno off of her. She steered him by his shoulders to his desk and sat him down, "If you put as much effort into your paperwork as you did your pranks it would be done by now!"

Reno sighed as Elena walked out of the office, his video game riding safely in her pocket. He turned to look at Rude, who had been chuckling to himself the entire time, "Why didn't you help me out yo?"

Rude shook his head with a laugh, "Because she's right. Those things will give you seizures."

Reno frowned, and then his face broke into a wide grin, "Yo you just gave me a great idea!"

Rude sighed, "I hate when I do that." He stood up, "Whatever it is you're planning leave me out of it alright?"

"Sure thing yo." Reno sniggered, "If you see Elena send her in, and be subtle about it."

Rude shook his head and left the office, craving coffee and distance from the red-head who was wearing a maniacal grin as he threw his paperwork onto the floor.

Elena frowned and stalked back to the office, ready to verbally abuse Reno if he tried to get his video game back. She opened the door and her coffee fell to the floor as she gaped at the scene in front of her. Reno was laying on his back, arms and legs convulsing as he thrashed, his paperwork laying on the floor around him. She rushed to him, panicking. She grabbed his thrashing limbs and tried to hold him still as she watched his eyes roll into his head and his breathing start to still. She screamed, "Somebody come help!" and then pressed her mouth to Reno's to try and resuscitate him. She breathed hard into his mouth and made to pull away and begin the chest compressions she knew were necessary for CPR when Reno seized the back of her head in one hand and pulled her lips back to his with a smirk. She grunted in surprise as his tongue wormed into her mouth and his free hand reached into her jacket. She punched him in the gut and ripped her face out of his grasp, "Reno you bastard!"

He sat up and held his video game triumphantly over his head, "I WIN!" They heard a cough from behind them and both of their heads whipped towards the door where Rufus stood with a look of shock in his face.

Elena blushed furiously, "Sir this isn't-" Rufus held up a hand to silence her and turned his back on the scene, running a hand over his face. Once his white suit was out of sight Elena rounded Reno, fist raised in anger, "I should kill you you jerk!"

"Don't act like you didn't like it yo." Reno rolled his eyes and turned on the hand-held device.

Elena blushed and stood up, anger written plainly on her face. She stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut as Reno began to mash buttons furiously, his tongue between his teeth.

**

* * *

Author's Note: This is a gift fic for Shadow-of-Intent (hopefully it doesn't disappoint! Sorry I couldn't fit everything you wanted in, but I got the major idea!) Kudos go to S-o-I for the idea for this one. The lil' trouble maker ^^**

**Anywho, if ya like it, review and let me know :)**


End file.
